To adjust a brassiere or a like garment to the person of the wearer, it is common to provide a pair of shoulder straps which can be adjustable through the use of respective sliders to which a shoulder strap end can be affixed and which can vary the effective length of the shoulder strap.
Commonly the shoulder strap is provided with the slider at the front of the garment and a loop of the shoulder strap passes through a D-ring serving as the strap connector and securing that shoulder strap to the front of the garment. Such shoulder straps are used for lingerie items, for brassieres and in some cases for other garments secured by shoulder straps, e.g. bathing suits.
The D-ring in the past has been connected to the front of the garment by a loop of fabric through, for example, a slit or slot in the ring, by securing the ring to the garment in some other fashion or even by an additional strap arrangement.
The assembly of the garment has posed a problem where a closed D-ring served as the strap connector by complicating the threading of the strap through the D-ring and its slider. The complicated threading technique, of course, lead to increased cost of the garment. Thus the strap connector could be provided with a slot at a side of the passage through which the strap was intended to pass to allow the loop of that strap to be inserted laterally into the connector. While that construction has proved to be effective, the fact that an open slot remained and that the loop could disengage from the connector created difficulties in some cases and has led to a need for improvement.
The ability to insert a strap laterally into the D-ring enables the use of detachable shoulder straps for garments such as brassieres. For example, with the ability to change the shoulder straps of the brassiere, a user can switch between a transparent shoulder strap and woven shoulder strap between shoulder straps of different colors. Normally small hooks are used for connection or detaching of such detachable or replaceable shoulder straps.